V Las Doce Casas, la verdadera historia
by sagaykanon.zuster
Summary: [LEMON] La historia que Masami Kurumada-sama no se atrevió a contarte...
1. Invitación

**Capítulo I: Invitación**

En la mansión Kido los caballeros de bronce se encontraban disfrutando de una tarde de botana frente al televisor cuando e dragón Shiryu se acercó al grupo para informarles sobre un suceso que cambiaría sus vidas…

- Hey, llegó esta carta del santuario, está firmada por varios caballeros dorados.

El caballero del cisne se acercó al dragón para preguntar:

- ¿Qué dice Shiryu?

- Nos están invitando a pasar un rato con ellos, pero no quieren que llevemos a Saori

El caballero de Andrómeda expresó desde un sofá:

-Eso va a ser un problema

- A menos que la engañemos-declaró Hyoga.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el peliverde.

- No podemos decirle a Seiya tampoco, podría arruinar todo-expresó el dragón haciendo del conocimiento general su preocupación.

- Ya sé, le diremos que…-comenzó a planear el cisne.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los caballeros se dirigieron a una audiencia con Saori Kido para convencerla de la necesidad de sus presencias en el santuario…

- Por eso es necesario que vayamos a Grecia-declaró triunfal Hyoga.

- Puedo llevarlos en un avión de la fundación-agregó extrañamente servicial Saori Kido.

- No Saori, lo mejor es no llamar mucho la atención-declaró Shun.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a Grecia!- expresó un entusiasmado Seiya que desconocía por completo el plan de sus ¿amigos?

- Seiya, tú ya tienes que ir, no es si quieres-aclaró el dragón.

- Yo podría aprovechar para ir a la playa en las islas griegas-expresó Saori analizando los beneficios que ese viaje le podría proporcionar.

- No Saori, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, no tendremos tiempo de cuidarte y no queremos que nada te pase-explicó Hyoga esperando que su necia "diosa" lo escuchase.

- Si tú lo dices, bien, preparen sus cosas para que se vayan mañana-aceptó misteriosamente Saori.

- Gracias Saori-agradeció el discípulo de Dohko.

- Sí, por nada-concluyó Saori.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tatsumi…!-gritaba Saori tras la partida de sus caballeros.

- ¿Sí mi señora?- atendió el diligente empleado de la señorita Kido.

- Llama a los caballeros de acero, diles que Shiryu y los demás andan muy raros, quiero que los vigilen y me informen de todo lo que hagan o digan

- Sí señora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De esta manera los metiches de acero hicieron su labor persiguiendo a los "honorables" caballeros de bronce.

- Espera Sho, no puedo oír-Se quejó Taichi escuchando detrás de la puerta…

- Sí que lo logramos-expresaba satisfecho el dragón.

- No creí que fuera tan fácil, al fin voy a poder ver a mi maestro Camus-decía Hyoga imaginando muchas cosas.

- Oh, sí, yo siempre he querido ir al santuario-confesó Shun.

- ¿Vamos a ir al santuario?-cuestionó un de por sí confundido Seiya.

- Oh no Seiya, sí, bueno, sólo un rato…-explicó el dragón con nerviosismo.

- Con que al santuario eh- declaró Sho descubriendo el plan.

- Debemos informarle a la señorita Saori-declaró Shoun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Señorita Saori, ya tenemos su información-Declaró corriendo un emocionado Taichi.

- Qué bien, ¿qué saben? –cuestionóla diosa.

- No tienen planeado ir a comprar galletas griegas señora, van a ir al santuario-explicó Sho.

- ¿Al santuario? Seguro están conspirando en mi contra y con esos caballeros dorados, pero no lo voy a permitir, alisten un avión de la fundación que mañana nos vamos a Grecia-ordenó Saori.

- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntaron al unísono los caballeros de acero.

- Por supuesto que no, ustedes no van a ir, tienen que quedarse a hacer la limpieza de la casa, pero cómo se les ocurre, vamos, vamos que están esperando hagan eso ¡ya!

- Sí claro -respondió Taichi lleno de desolación.

- Yo quería ir-se quejó Sho

- Ya sabes que tenemos que obedecer a Saori-agregó Shoun.

- Sí, sí obedecer a Saori-declaró un Taichi enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

- Los veo en el aeropuerto quiero ver a June, tengo que contarle que voy a ir al santuario-expresó un emocionado Shun que no daba crédito a lo que estaba por vivir.

- Sí claro, Shun, no te vayas a tardar-respondió Hyoga.

- Nos vamos a las 3-irrumpió Saori en la habitación, dejando a los caballeros con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Nos vamos?-cuestionó un sorprendido y nervioso Hyoga.

- Creyeron que me verían la cara de tonta, jeje, soy más lista que ustedes, sé que van a ir al santuario, no sé para qué pero voy a ir con ustedes

- Pero…-musitó el dragón.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-cuestionó Shun.

- Soy una diosa, no se les olvide, sé lo que hacen y cómo lo hacen-declaró Saori dándose importancia.

- ¡Ouch!-se quejó Hyoga.

- ¿Hyoga?

- Nada, nada

- Saori va a venir, qué bien, qué bien, podemos jugar a las muñecas en el avión Saori-agregó Seiya manifestando la emoción que sentía.

- Pero qué idiotez, bueno los veo a las 3 en la pista de la fundación-ordenó Saori.

- Sí Saori- asintió Shiryu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shun logró su objetivo de encontrar a June, y así pudo compartir sus fantasías con su amiga a quien en el fondo siempre le había envidiado su belleza…

- Hola June

- ¿Shun?

- Tenía que verte, me ha pasado algo increíblemente bueno, voy a ir al santuario-presumió sabiendo que en el fondo aquello era algo que June también anhelaba hacer.

- A ver a los dorados

- Sí, ¿no es fantástico?

- Yo creí que venías a jugar- expresó una June que a falta de buena carne se había estado conformando con Shun.

- Basta June, Shun no quiere "jugar" contigo-interrumpió Spika.

- ¡Spika!-declaró con entusiasmo Shun, al recordar los ardientes momentos que había pasado con aquel caballero.

- Así es June, conoces muy bien los gustos de Shun y a él le gustamos nosotros dos-agregó Reda.

- ¡Reda!- se emocionó el caballero de Andrómeda.

- Prepárate Shun- declaró Reda tomando sus cadenas para amarrar a Shun con ellas.

- Oh Spika, Reda, no enfrente de June-dijo Shun con falso pudor, en realidad le gustaba el sexo en cualquier condición y bajo cualquier pretexto.

- Tranquilo Shun, nos encargaremos de ella- dijo Reda preparándose para atacar a June.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó una aturdida June que fue sorprendida por el ataque de los caballeros que la dejaron completamente inconsciente.

- ¿Así está mejor?-cuestionó Reda acariciando el rostro de Shun.

- Oh sí, los he extrañado tanto….-declaró Shun sintiendo que su cuerpo se excitaba, Spika comenzó a acariciar el torso de Shun hasta introducir su mano en el pantalón del guerrero de Andrómeda.

- ¿Así?- cuestionó Spika.

- Oh Spika….

Reda acarició el trasero de Shun y comenzó a besar el cuello del peliverde -hueles bien.

- Re…da…

Spika comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Shun en el interior de su pantalón -sé lo que te gusta.

- Mas…Spika…. Dame más.

Reda comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el todavía vestido trasero de Shun -Shun….

- Reda, ¿eso es?

- Sí…

Spika comenzó a bajar el pantalón de Shun hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus rodillas -mmmmh Shun, no has cambiado nada.

- ¡Reda….Spika!

Spika comienzó a practicarle sexo oral a Shun al tiempo que Reda lo penetra por detrás provocándole a Shun una revolución hormonal acompañada de incontrolables gemidos y retortijones de su cuerpo

- Ahhhh… más…. Más… duro, no se detengan…. Soy suyo….. ahhhhhh- Shun comenzó a eyacular en el interior de la boca de Spika.

- Oh Shun mmmh-agrdeció Spika y comenzó a beber el líquido de Shun.

Reda aceleró su ritmo provocándole a Shun dolor ante las insistentes estocadas -¿Quieres más?

- Oh….oh…oh Reda….

- Sí – Reda comenzó a eyacular en el interior de Shun.

- ohh… oh...

June empezó a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba con aquellos sonidos

- mmmh- se quejó June.

- Está despertando- se quejó el excitado Shun.

- Rápido Spika ayúdame a vestirlo, haremos que parezca que estamos peleando contra él- ordenó Reda.

- Eso estamos haciendo, ¿no?- se burló Spika.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- aclaró Reda.

- ¡Muere Shun!-fingió Spika.

- Chicos, no los quiero lastimar- lloriqueaba Shun buscando ocultar la excitación de la que aún era víctima.

- ¡SHUN!- gritó June alarmada.

- ¡Cadena nebular!

Reda y Spika salieron volando por los aires en un buen acto tipo hollywood

- Vas a arrepentirte Shun -declaró Spika buscando ser lo suficientemente convincente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?- se quejaba Hyoga.

- Ya es muy tarde- agregó el dragón.

- Ni que lo digas, desde hace una hora quiero ir al baño y no puedo ir por que todavía no llegamos-declaraba Seiya con molestia.

- ¡Seiya!-lo reprimieron sus compañeros.

Seiya se retorcía con las manos en la entrepierna tratando de aguantar las ganas de orinar-¿sí?

- En el avión hay baño-explicó Shiryu.

- ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlo?-se ofreció servicial Sho.

- No, estoy segura de que llegará- Declaró Saori con seguridad.

- Lamento la tardanza, surgió un imprevisto- se disculpó el peliverde con sus compañeros.

- Ya lo creo- expresó Hyoga observando el abultado miembro de Shun en el interior de su pantalón.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Shun sonrojado.

- Adiós caballeros de acero, cuiden de la casa y alimenten a los perros- expresó Saori.

- Sí Saori- asintió Taichi.

- ¿Te divertiste con June?- cuestionó Hyoga a un inocente Shun

- ¿Cómo?

- No te hagas el tonto, vi cómo llegaste

- Sí, claro

- Pillo, andas por ahí revolcándote con los caballeros femeninos

- No lo pongas así

- Como sea

- Creyeron que se escaparían de mí, ¿ah?- dijo Saori con molestia.

- Mira Saori traje tus muñecas y otras cosas, ¿para qué es esto?- preguntó Seiya sosteniendo un vibrador.

- ¡Deja eso Seiya!- se quejó Saori arrebatándole el instrumento.

- Vamos a peinarlas- expresó emocionado Seiya.

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas viendo las estupideces de Seiya y recordando el incidente de vibrador de Saori hasta llegar a Grecia

- Bienvenidos…..oh… no esperábamos su presencia aquí señorita Kido- dijo Tremy dándoles la bienvenida.

- Sí ya me di cuenta, no prepararon nada para recibirme, un cóctel habría bastado- se quejó Saori.

- Sí claro, chiquilla odiosa…-murmuró- vengan por aquí

En el santuario…

- Rayos, que no se les especificó que no trajeran a esa bruja- se quejo Aioria.

-Tal vez no saben leer- dijo Milo sin perder de vista el trayecto de la lima de uñas sobre su querida garra.

- Qué bien, ahora tendremos que hacer el tonto- dijo Mu de Aries.

- A menos que hagamos algo al respecto- Añadió Arles.

- Sí, hagamos algo- dijo Aldebarán.

Arles se dirigió telepáticamente a Tremy y dijo:

-Ponle una flecha para dormirla un rato e inventa una historia creíble para que no sospeche nada.

- Aquí es el santuario de Athena, como podrán observar hay doce templos antes de llegar a los aposentos del gran patriarca- decía Tremy.

- Aquí nos quedamos, gracias muchacho, ve y cómprate unos dulces- dijo Saori dándole unas monedas a Tremy.

- Sí, claro- esperó algunos segundos- esperen, no podrán subir "ataque de flechas de sagitario"

- ¡Aaah!- se quejó Saori.

- ¡Oh no! "Dame tu fuerza Pegaso".

- Ahhhh! Si quieren retirar la flecha de su pecho tendrán que atravesar los doce templos del zodiaco, pero sólo tienen doce horas porque el único que puede sacar la flecha es Arles el gran patriar….

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Seiya?-Cuestionó con molestia Hyoga.

- ¿Hacer qué?- Cuestionó Seiya.

- ¿Por qué atacaste a Tremy?- cuestionó Hyoga.

- ¿Qué, te preocupa más Tremy que la señorita Saori?, no lo puedo creer- se quejó Seiya.

- Seiya, no podemos andar por la vida matando a quien se nos dé la gana- aleccionó Shiryu.

- ¿Y Tremy sí?- cuestionó un confundido Seiya que no terminaba de entender nada.

Shun abrazó a Tremy y dijo: -oh pobrecillo, Seiya has sido muy cruel

- Ya desgraciados hagan lo que el estúpido ese les dijo, no querrán verme morir- se quejó con molestia Saori.

- ¿Puedo elegir?- cuestionó Hyoga.

Shiryu le dio un codazo a Hyoga para recordarle que Saori aún estaba consciente -está bien Saori

Seiya abrazó a Saori suplicando: -oh Saori, no mueras, no mueras, quién va a jugar a las muñecas conmigo.

- Seiya ya déjate de estupideces y ve a salvarme ahora maldita sea, además no juego contigo

- Así que no pierdes mucho- añadió Shun en tono casi imperceptible.

- Desgraciados infelices, vayan a hacer su trabajo ahora mismo o no volverán a ver ni un centavo

- Eso es serio chicos vamos- ordenó Shiryu.

- Seiya, muévete- ordenó el cisne.

- Ya suéltame caballo alado, me estás babeando y me da asco tu pegajosa baba- se quejó la amable Saori.

Seiya comenzó a llorar y declaró: -oh Saori, te prometo que regresaremos

Así estos idiotas se encaminaron al templo de Aries…


	2. Mu de Aries

**Capìtulo II: Mu de Aries**

En el santuario nuestros valientes caballeros de bronce se dirigen a los doce templos para poder salvaguardar la vida de su "diosa", mientras discuten los motivos que los llevan a visitar a los dorados…

- Muévete Seiya, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos recibir cheque a fin de mes- explicaba Hyoga, el valiente cisne.

- ¡Rayos!, cómo no pensamos en eso- se quejaba Shun, que seguí incrédulo por lo acontecido.

- Si Saori muere seguramente Tatsumi se quedará con la herencia-reflexionó Shiryu percatándose del peligro que corrían de quedarse can nada después de tanto esfuerzo y tanto tiempo de soportar a la señorita Kido.

- Y como no nos soporta seguramente nos correrá y no nos dará un centavo-agregó Shun a la reflexión del dragón.

- ¡Saori san!- gritó Seiya lleno de miedo.

Shiryu abofeteó a Seiya y dijo: -Ya cállate, así no vas a conseguir nada tenemos que apurarnos a traer al tal Arles

- Y pensar que sólo veníamos a pasar un buen rato con los dorados- se quejaba un Hyoga decepcionado.

- Ahora van a pensar que queremos retarlos-añadió Shun.

- Mmmh mmmh Sa…ori san- lloriqueaba Seiya.

- ¡Cállate!, tu patético llanto no me permite escuchar mis pensamientos- reclamó Mu al verlos llegar.

- ¿Mu?-cuestionó intrigado el Dragón.

- Así es, ¿Por qué han traído a la mujerzuela?

- No queríamos pero…-buscó explicar el peliverde del grupo.

- ¡BASTA! NO ME ENGAÑEN CABALLERITOS no se les olvide que soy un caballero dorado y podría destruirlos en cualquier momento, vienen aquí a este santuario desobedeciendo las órdenes que les dimos, jamás van a poder derrotarnos, y menos con esas armaduras dañadas, no se les olvide que su enemigo somos los caballeros dorados

- Pero nosotros no hemos venido a luchar-se excusó Hyoga.

- Cualquiera de nosotros podría destruir sus armaduras con sólo tocarlas con un dedo- acercó su dedo índice a la armadura de Shiryu quien buscó retroceder sin encontrar mucho espacio.

- Pero qué dices, nuestras armaduras son excelentes, Saori san nunca nos daría basura para combatir- se quejó el pegaso.

- No uses ese término Seiya -suplicó Shun en tono imperceptible.

- Muéstrales Kikki-ordenó Mu.

Así Kikki comenzó a mostrarles las grietas en sus débiles armaduras

- Puedo repararlas si ustedes quieren, pero me tomará una hora

- No digas tonterías, no tenemos una hora, en doce minutos tenemos que estar con Arles para que salve a Saori-explicó Seiya.

- Seiya, doce horas-dijo Andrómeda golpeando la cabeza del pegaso.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tenemos doce horas -explicó de nuevo el peliverde.

-¿Doce?

- Así es Seiya, y si van a querer pelear con nosotros necesitaremos armaduras en buen estado

- Por favor Mu, arregla las armaduras-Suplicó el Dragón.

- Está bien lo haré- Mu se acercó para susurrar algo al oído a Shiryu al tiempo en que le tomaba la entrepierna con su mano izquierda - la tuya la dejaré reluciente.

- Oh… sí…-Agradeció Shiryu.

- Ahora lárguense, necesito estar solo, y necesitarán energía para aguantar sus duelos

- ¿Aguantar?-Cuestionó Andrómeda.

- Vamos afuera-dijo Kikki.

- Sí Kikki-asintió Hyoga.

Así Mu reparó las armaduras de los soquetes de bronce mientras estos se preguntaban a qué se había referido Mu con eso de aguantar el duelo.

- Excelente, si no hubiéramos traído a Saori ahora podríamos estar disfrutando la estancia en el santuario-se quejaba el dragón.

- Gracias a esa estúpida ahora tendremos que pelear -agregó Hyoga.

- Saori san- lloraba el caballo alado.

- Creen que podamos "aguantar el duelo"-cuestionó Shun.

- ¿Qué clase de duelo será del que hablaba Mu?-Preguntó el cisne.

- No lo sé pero… sea lo que sea ahora estamos obligados a enfrentarlo-respondió con valentía el dragón.

Seiya comenzó a llorar -Saori san

- No sé lo que puedan hacer-reflexionó Por un momento el cisne.

- Saori san…

- Creen que en verdad quieran pelear con nosotros-Cuestionó Hyoga.

-mmmh mmmh Sao…-Shiryu pateó al pegaso en la boca.

- CÁLLATE

- Shiryu, Shiryu ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Mucho mejor, ahora puedo pensar mejor, ¿en que estábamos? Ah sí, el duelo…

- Caballeros… las armaduras están listas-declaró Mu en tono triunfal.

- Gracias Mu, quedaron hermosas-agradeció Hyoga.

- Tengan cuidado de cualquier forma, recuerden que no podrán derrotar a los caballeros dorados sin antes desarrollar el séptimo sentido, sin él no tienen oportunidad

- Gracias Mu, lo recordaremos-agradeció Shun sin tener idea de lo que hablaba el caballero de Aries.

- Ahora sigan adelante, recuerden que tienen que sacarle la flecha a Athena del pecho si quieren su cheque mensual.

- Gracias Mu, lo recordaremos-Declaró Shiryu.

Mu retuvo a Shiryu del brazo y declaró: -después quiero que vengas a Aries, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos- le acarició el trasero.

- ¿Mu? Yo…

Mu apretó el trasero del dragón con su mano y cuestionó: -¿algún problema?

- No…, volveré… ten por seguro que aquí estaré

- ¡Ahora vete!

- Sí…

Los caballeros de bronce salieron corriendo del templo de Aries

- Rápido, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Tatsumi herede los aviones, el dinero, la casa…-enlistaba Hyoga.

- Corre Seiya, corre-ordenaba Shun.

Seiya lloraba desconsoladamente -ñaaah ya voy mmmmh

Shiryu jaló a Seiya de la oreja -rápido caballo alado, si no nos damos prisa no volverás a ver un dulce en tu boca.

- ¿Nunca?

- Así es Seiya, apresúrate-agregó Shun.

- De ninguna manera, debo salvar a Saori san para volver a comer dulces

- Ése es el espíritu, ahora corre-añadió Hyoga.

- Maldición, ¿Qué no conocen los elevadores?-Se quejó el dragón.

- Ya de perdida escaleras eléctricas-añadió Shun.

- Me está dando sed-declaró Hyoga.

- Ya habrá tiempo de beber algo, debemos salvar a Saori y su billetera, deprisa-Declaró el dragón.

- Qué rayos, ya me cansé-Se quejaba Andrómeda.

- Y con este maldito sol nos vamos a insolar-agregó Shiryu.

- De verdad que Saori no podía ser más necia- se quejaba el cisne.

- De no ser por ella no tendríamos que recorrer los templos en tan poco tiempo-Gemía de cansancio el caballero de Andrómeda.

Seiya seguía llorando -¡Saori san!

- Ya estoy harto, me quiero sentar- se quejó Shun acercando su trasero al suelo.

- ¡Te digo que no! –ordenó Seiya levantando a Shun del cabello.

- AAAAAHHHHHHYYYY!

- Maldición Seiya, tú eras el que más nos estaba retrasando-reclamó el dragón.

- Shiryu, me lo dejaste muy claro, si Saori muere, Tatsumi no me volverá a comprar dulces

- Bonita tu motivación-musitó el cisne.

- Sí, vaya fuente de inspiración -Agregó Shun.

- Corran, corran-ordenaba el pegaso.

- Ya voy- respondió Shun.

- Corran, corran, yo los alcanzo-declaró el cisne rezagándose.

Seiya jaló a Hyoga del brazo: -de ninguna manera, llegaremos todos juntos, no quiero que sólo me conozcan a mí

- ¿Cuánto falta?-cuestionó Shun.

- Cállate y sigue corriendo-ordenó Shiryu.

Mientras tanto en el templo del patriarca…

- Vaya grupo de estúpidos… jamás pensé que fueran tan imbéciles después de todo, tráiganme una bolsa de palomitas que quiero comer mientras me entretengo-declaraba Arles.

- Sí señor-respondió un lacayo.

- Por fin lo veo, lo veo –declaró el dragón sintiéndose aliviado.

- ¿Ves qué Shiryu?-cuestionó Andrómeda.

- Sí, ¿Qué no eras ciego?-Añadió Hyoga.

- Maldito, todo este tiempo nos has engañado y hasta me hiciste buscar tu mugrosa agua del charco de la vida y no sé qué mierdas-se quejó amargamente el pegaso.

- Así es, sigo ciego, pero lo que quiero decir es que por fin comprendo por qué me quedé ciego-declaró el dragón buscando explicarse

- ¿Ah sí?-cuestinó Hyoga.

- ¿Y por qué fue?-preguntó Andrómeda

- Ahora recuerdo… todo empezó… cuando el estúpido de Seiya miró el escudo de Argol cuando se le dijo que no lo hiciera-empezó a explicar Shiryu.

Todos observaron a Shiryu con una enorme gota en la cabeza

- Hasta ahora te das cuenta-declaró Shun sorprendido

- No, lo que quiero decir es que no estaría ciego si ustedes dúo de inútiles hubieran podido hacer algo en contra de Argol-se quejó el dragón

- ¿Me dices a mí?-cuestionó Andrómeda molesto

- Por supuesto que sí, te viste bien inútil ese día

- ¿A qué viene todo eso?-preguntó el cisne

- A que en esta ocasión quiero que quede bien claro que no pienso Intervenir por algún pedazo de idiota que no sepa hacer bien su trabajo, ¿queda claro?

- Yo…-comenzaba Andromeda

Seiya abrazó a Shiryu -no te enojes conmigo Shiryu, por favor no lo hagas Shiryu  
Shiryu apartó a Seiya de una patada -quítate de encima, soquete, no entiendes que no te quiero cerca, ¡eres un peligro para la sociedad!

- Ahí esta… declaró Hyoga quedándose con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó el dragón.

- Qué grande es-exclamó Seiya lleno de admiración.

- ¿Qué, que?-cuestionaba el invidente dragón.

- Mira eso…-dijo Shun señalando al templo de Tauro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso.

- ¿Qué, que?

- Ya deja de hacer ruido Shiryu, ¿qué no ves?-exclamó Seiya.

Shiryu golpeó a Seiya: -estúpido, te digo que soy ciego.

- Ah es cierto… perdón lo olvide, a veces olvido lo que no veo.

- Seiya….

- Entremos…-dijo el valeroso cisne…


	3. Aldebarán de Tauro

**Capítulo III: Aldebarán de Tauro**

Ya en el templo de Tauro los caballeros de bronce no lograban encontrar al guardián de la casa de Tauro…  
- Qué raro, ¿acaso no hay nadie aquí?-preguntaba Seiya un tanto desairado.  
- No te precipites Seiya, todo puede ocurrir-declaró Shiryu buscando calmar a su amigo.  
- Sí Seiya, mi cadena me muestra que hay alguien aquí-añadió Shun haciendo una muestra de ¿por qué después de todo sí es útil llevarlo?  
- Pues yo no veo a nadie, así que puedes amarrarte la cadena en donde no te pega el sol-respondió Seiya con molestia.  
- Si quieres yo te la amarro-declaró Hyoga guiñándole un ojo al caballero de Andrómeda.  
- ¡Hyoga!-reclamó Shun.  
- ¿Adónde creen que van?-Cuestionó Aldebarán de Tauro haciendo su gran introducción.  
- Oh…-exclamaron los caballeros de bronce al unísono.  
- Por los dioses, es enorme-Exclamó Shun sintiendo que su cosmo ardía en su interior.  
Hyoga se mordió el labio inferior y dijo: -Sí…  
- Somos los guerreros de Athena que luchan por el amor y la justicia-declaró el pegaso buscando presentarse ante el gran toro.  
- Seiya… esa es de otra serie-aclaró el dragón buscando ahorrarse un nuevo ridículo de su compañero.  
- ¿Ah sí?... perdón-se disculpó el pegaso.  
- ¿Qué?-cuestionó el toro confundido.  
- Yo, Andrómeda Shun te castigaré en el nombre de…-bailaba un emocionado Shun.  
- NO LO DIGAS, NO LO DIGAS-exigía el dragón.  
- Puedo aplastarlos con un solo dedo-declaró Aldebarán.  
- Ya lo creo-dijo Hyoga relamiéndose los labios.  
- ¿Qué?-preguntó el toro.  
- ¡Aplástame a mi primero!, ¿sí?-suplicó el cisne.  
- IDIOTAS-reclamó un Aldebarán que sentía que se burlaban de su orgullo.  
- Hemos venido hasta aquí por una invitación-explicó el dragón.  
- Que decía claramente: "vengan sin la perra"-reclamó el guardián de la casa de Tauro.  
- Sí, esa-añadió Shun.  
- ¿No saben leer?  
- ¿Qué perra?-cuestionó Seiya.  
- Tu diosa-explicó el toro.  
- Pues también la tuya-reclamó Seiya.  
- Ni la conoces, ahora que lo digo, yo tampoco la conozco-aclaró Aldebarán.  
- Porque vive con nosotros-se quejó Seiya.  
- ¡Tu abuela!  
- Tu diosa-discutió Seiya.  
- Digo, no digas tonterías-Aldebarán recuperó la compostura.  
- Bueno ya, ¿nos vas a dejar pasar?-preguntó el dragón.  
- Pero qué se han creído, vienen aquí desobedeciendo nuestras ordenes y quieren pasar, ¿Qué más van a querer?, ¿pastel con fresas?  
- ¿Tienes?-cuestionó Seiya.  
- NO  
- Ya veo en ese caso… "La furia del dragón"  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡qué furioso!  
- No te burles de Shiryu, ¿Qué no ves que es ciego? ¡no puede ver lo que hace!-explicó el pegaso.  
- ¡SEIYA!-reclamó Shiryu  
- Ya veo, a diferencia de ti, pues bien les mostraré mi gran poder… ¡gran cuerno!- Aldebarán atacó a los caballeros de bronce derrumbando la mitad de su templo sobre ellos y dejando a la mayoría inconsciente.

- Jajaja te gané, te gané, te gané-festejaba Seiya dando de brincos por todo el templo.  
- ¿De qué hablas? Esto no se acaba aquí, además mírate, estas solo  
- ¿Qué? Oh no Shiryu, Shunni, Hyoga  
- Ahora verás… ¡gran cuerno!  
Seiya se abrazó a una columna diciendo: -no, no, no, no por favor, ¿no podemos arreglarnos de otra forma?  
- No lo creo, solo podrás pasar si logras romper mi gran cuerno  
- Pero… por qué tengo que romperlo, se te ve muy bonito  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Sí, te hace ver impotente  
- ¿CÓMO DICES?  
- Imponente, imponente quise decir imponente  
- ¡mmmh!  
- Yo… bueno… estaba pensando que tal vez… tú y yo pudiéramos arreglar algo… a cambio de que nos dejes pasar-esta vez el pegaso buscaba verse seductor, creía haber aprendido algo de las tácticas de Andrómeda.  
Aldebarán caminó hacia Seiya- ¿ah sí?, ¿y qué tienes en mente?  
- No lo sé yo… ¡OYE! –reclamó el pegaso cuando Aldebarán levantó a Seiya tomándolo de la cintura.  
- A mí se me ocurre algo…  
- ¿Qué, qué?  
- ¡QUÍTATE LA ARMADURA!  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Quítatela o te la quito yo  
- Pero…  
- No puedes venir aquí a provocarme sin esperar nada…  
- Sí, bueno…-Seiya comenzó a quitarse la armadura mientras Aldebarán lo observaba -¿y tú?  
- Dijiste que te gustaba mi gran cuerno, ¿no?  
- Sí…  
- Pues bien…-Aldebarán se quitó la armadura dejándose solamente el casco -lo vas a hacer con un toro

- ¿Hacer?-cuestionó con inocencia el tonto Seiya.  
- Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas? Creíste que quería ver tu esquelético y flácido cuerpo  
- Creí que jugaríamos a las piezas perdidas  
- ¿Piezas perdidas?  
- Sí, te doy mi armadura, tú la escondes y yo la busco  
- Sí, bueno, algo así, ven aquí  
- Sí, dime, escondo la tuya  
- Primero yo… -Aldebarán tomó a Seiya por la cintura y le dio la vuelta.  
- ¿Me vas a tapar los ojos?  
- Créeme Seiya, te los voy a sacar  
- ¿Por qué?  
Aldebarán le bajó los pantalones a Seiya y comenzó a penetrarlo con violencia -jeje, te lo dije  
Seiya comenzó a retorcerse quejándose- pero qué haces, PERVERTIDO déjame, déjame, me quiero ir, suéltame ay… ay…. Ya deja…ay… me duele imbécil, que te has creí…-Aldebarán introdujo una manzana en la boca de Seiya para callarlo.  
- Me gusta cuando no haces ruido, ahora te va -Aldebarán incrementó su ritmo y al mismo tiempo en que presionaba a Seiya contra una columna.  
- mmmannañseeakjm-se quejaba Seiya.  
- ¿Qué?  
- mmmmhnasekuba  
- Lo olvidaré, seguramente no es nada importante…  
Seiya comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Aldebarán- mmhafdr  
- Pero que feo estás, de verdad que eres horrendo, pero qué le voy a hacer, ¿a quien le dan pan que llore?, tu naciste para maceta, de eso no hay duda, y ahora te voy a regar -Aldebarán comenzó a eyacular en el interior de Seiya quien no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor- … ¿te gustó?, te puedo dar más si quieres… -Aldebarán comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de caballo alado quien comenzaba a emitir alaridos de dolor- sí, se ve que te gusta…-deslizó sus manos hasta tomar el miembro de Seiya con ambas para comenzar a estrujarlo.  
Seiya escupió la manzana y retorciéndose gritó: -ANIMAL… YA DÉJAME ÑAAAAAA QUIERO A MI MAMÁ  
- No digas estupideces… tú no tienes madre, literalmente  
- SAORI SAAAAN!  
-LAPSUS BRUTUS DE SEIYA- APARICIÓN DE SAORI-(imaginar típica música estilo hadas con arpas)  
-No Seiya, resiste, vamos caballero piensa en Athena tú puedes hacerlo  
- Saori san  
- Vamos seiya resiste…no te rindas  
Seiya hizo bizcos -Saori san  
- ¿A quién le habla éste?  
- Witzi witzi araña tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia-escuchaba Seiya la voz de Saori.  
- …y se la llevó-respondió  
- ¿A quién?  
- Salió el sol, se secó la lluvia y witzi witzi

-…fin del lapsus brutus de Seiya-  
- Araña, otra vez  
- Ya voy –Aldebarán arañó la espalda de Seiya  
- AAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!  
- ¿De qué te quejas? Tú me lo pediste  
- ANIMAL  
- Lo escuché claramente, dijiste araña otra vez, eso hice  
- Me duele, me duele me duele

A lo lejos se alcanzó a oír una voz, sí, una voz…. La voz del caballero pato… perdón cisne

- Seiya…  
- Demonios-se quejó Aldebarán apartando a Seiya de su lado y tropezó al dar la vuelta para retomar su armadura provocando una fractura en su "gran cuerno" -maldición, ¿ahora qué haré?  
- Seiya  
- Seiya, ¿estás bien?-cuestionó Shiryu recobrando la consciencia.  
- Ahora puedes pasar  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Haz roto mi gran cuerno, así que puedes pasar  
- vámonos  
- Solo tú puedes pasar, ellos no me han derrotado  
- Oh… -gimió Seiya dirigiéndose a sus amigos -cuidado chicos le gusta desenvainar la espada  
- Lo tendremos en cuenta Seiya, date prisa-agregó Shun.  
- Sí Seiya apúrate-ordenó el dragón.

Seiya salió corriendo un tanto retorcido del templo de Tauro…

- Así lo has querido-Declaró un Hyoga muy decidido.  
Aldebarán adoptó su posición de ataque- mmmmh  
- "el dragón naciente"  
- "cadena nebular"  
- "polvo de diamantes"  
- Eso es trampa, yo solo soy uno AHHHH!-reclamó el gran toro.

El templo de Tauro se llenó de polvo y escombros hasta que se vislumbró al caballero de Tauro frente al trío dinámico.

- Los dejaré pasar, pero tengan en cuenta que Seiya me derroto solo, ustedes me rasguñaron porque me atacaron juntos, créanme Seiya ya ha estado cerca del séptimo sentido, o por lo menos cerca de alguien que lo posee  
- ¿Cómo?-cuestionó el dragón.  
- Ahora lárguense, tengo que hallar la manera de remendar esto –declaró tomando entre sus brazos su casco-Maldición, cómo lo fui a romper  
- ¿Cómo?-cuestionó un Shun que había creído que Seiya había sido capaz de romper aquel cuerno.  
- ¿Siguen aquí?  
- Vámonos-ordenó Hyoga.  
- Sí- añadió un inseguro Shun que no sabía si quería quedarse para probar aquel "gran cuerno" de Aldebarán o seguir para conocer el resto del santuario.  
Aldebarán decidió pegar el cuerno al casco con un poco de cinta adhesiva mientras decía:- si la pinto de dorado no se le notará -se colocó el casco y para su sorpresa el cuerno cayó ante sus pies -estúpido cuerno-pateó el cuerno hasta el exterior de la casa de Tauro -¿en dónde quedó? Maldición ahora qué es, ¿El cuerno invisible?


	4. El laberinto del gemelo

**Con mucho amor para los "galleteros"**

**¡Saluditos!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El laberinto del gemelo**

En el templo de Arles…

- Malditos soquetes…-se quejaba el patriarca al ver a los caballeros de Bronce que corrían por las escaleras de la gran muralla… perdón, del santuario.  
- ¿A quién se refiere señor?-cuestionaba su fiel lacayo  
- A mí por supuesto, ¿cómo la ves?-respondió con molestia el patriarca "Arles"  
- ahh ya veo-añadió otro lacayo  
- ¡ESTÚPIDOS! Por supuesto que me refiero a esos caballerangos, y ese bendito Aldebarán no se queda nada atrás, no debió dejarlos pasar, después de todo desobedecieron mis órdenes  
- ¿órdenes?  
- LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, NO LOS QUIERO VER AQUÍ, vayan a hacer algo de utilidad y dejen de estorbar aquí  
los lacayos corrieron asustados -ohhh sí señor, ya vamos

- Maldición, parece que como siempre he de hacer las cosas yo, para que salgan bien, ¿Qué seria de este santuario sin mi?, jeje ese estúpido Shion jamás habría llegado tan lejos, -sonriente e iracundo- SOY GRANDE, Y FUERTE, SOY TAN PODEROSO… JAJAJAJA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
- Por fin llegué, esas escaleras fueron agotadoras, aquí esta, el templo de Géminis, jeje veamos qué tan poderoso es este guerrero de Géminis… solo espero no me salgan dos –declaraba el caballo alado entrando al templo y así comenzó a dar de vueltas por todo el templo sin percatarse de que iba corriendo en círculos -QUÉ EMOCIÓN, YA PASÉ, YA PASÉ sí, puedo ver la salida, aquí voy -salió de un brinco del templo de géminis -sí, -comenzó a brincar como desquiciado para festejar su graaan logro.  
- ¡Seiya!  
- ¡Seiya!  
- espéranos…-escuchó las voces de sus compañeros.  
- ¿Qué? -se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la puerta de entrada -NOOOOOOOOO! -se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a berrear- ¿Por qué, por qué?  
- Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el dragón.  
- Por supuesto que no, que no me ves  
- Pues de hecho no Seiya  
- Ah sí, que eres ciego, ya cambia de dialogo ¿no?  
- ¿Por qué gritabas Seiya?-preguntó Shun sin entender lo que ocurría con su amigo.  
- Creí que había encontrado la salida, pero parece que encontré la entrada  
- ¡Qué listo!-declaró Hyoga lleno de orgullo.  
- Saori san no me guió  
- Seiya, ya deja eso de Saori san por favor-se quejó el dragón.  
- No podremos llegar al templo de cáncer si no pasamos géminis-explicó un sabio Shun.  
- ¿En serio?, no lo había notado, ¿Por qué crees tú que sea?-cuestionó Hyoga  
- Bueno ya, no saldremos si no entramos ¿verdad?-declaró Shiryu.  
- ¿Cómo, cómo?-dijo Shun sin entender las palabras del dragón.  
- Pues adelante-ordenó Hyoga  
- Tengo miedo, agarrémonos de las manos-declaró un Seiya sudoroso que se frotaba las manos insistentemente sobre su pantalón.  
- ¿Estás loco?, además tus manos sudan mucho y me dan asco, procura no perdernos de vista pony-agregó Hyoga apartándose un poco.  
- ¡Qué grosero eres Hyoga!-se quejó Seiya  
- ¡Vamos!-dijo un decidido Shiryu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el templo de Tauro, Mu le hace una visita al gran toro…

- Parece que te divertiste Aldebarán  
- Así es Mu, ¿y tú?  
- No me dio tiempo, lo hubiera hecho pero tuve que arreglar las armaduras y eso me llevó un tiempo  
- Ya veo  
- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces arrastrándote por tu templo?  
- Busco mi pupilente-Mintió para no tener que explicar el incidente del cuerno.

- ¿Pupilente?  
- Sí, mi pupilente  
- Vaya Aldebarán, parece que rompieron tu gran cuerno  
- Ahhh sí eso  
- No quieres que te lo ponga de nuevo  
- No, la verdad me gusta mas así, me pesa menos el casco -en realidad lo que ocurría era que no lograba encontrarlo después de haberlo pateado.  
- Como quieras  
- Parece que ya llegaron a géminis  
- Sí, Arles va a entretenerse mucho  
- Eso espero, para que lo pongan de buenas, ha estado de muy mal genio desde que trajeron a la zorra pelilila…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el interior del templo de géminis, los caballeros corrían sin parar hasta ver "una luz"

- Una luz, una luz  
- Sí, Seiya, camina hacia la luz-Decía Hyoga  
- No seiya, no camines hacia la luz-declaró Shun  
- ¿Qué luz?-pregunto el ciego Shiryu.  
- ¿Para qué preguntas si igual no la puedes ver?-dijo Shun  
- Qué bien  
- Sí, lo logramos, logramos pasar por el templo de géminis, lo sabia…  
- Seiya…  
- Somos unos genios  
- Seiya…  
- ¿Qué pasa Hyoga?-cuestionó el dragón  
- Somos brillantes, nadie puede con nosotros somos... -se da la vuelta -NOOOOOOOO!  
- Eso, regresamos a la entrada-explicó Hyoga  
- ¿Cómo?-cuestionó el dragón.  
- Y no solo eso, ahora hay dos templos de géminis ante nuestros ojos  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó angustiado Shun.  
- Me quiero morir, de seguro este guerrero es hijo del diablo, no quiero verlo, no quiero ir al infierno-lloraba el caballo alado.

Arles en su templo observaba a los caballeros mientras reclamaba- ¿hijo del diablo? Estúpido

- No hay más opción que separarnos por parejas-sugirió Shiryu  
- Yo voy con Shun –declaró Hyoga tomando a Shun de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el interior del templo de géminis  
- Esto es brillante Hyoga, ya sabes déjame con el estúpido- se quejó Seiya.  
- No quiero ir, no quiero ir-lloraba el pegaso.  
- Ya cállate y empieza a caminar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hyoga-decía un excitado Shun  
Hyoga abrazó a Shun por la espalda y dijo:-ven aquí Shun, aquí  
- Hyoga no, aquí no, además no sabemos si hay alguien  
- ¿Cómo no? Si hace un rato lo recorrimos y no había nadie, vamos Shun déjame hacerlo -apretando el trasero de Shun  
Shun quitó la mano de Hyoga buscando hacerse "el difícil"-ya te dije que no, no quiero  
- ¿Cómo crees que no quieres?  
- Hyoga, sé perfectamente bien lo que quiero y cuándo lo quiero y créeme ahora no lo quiero-el peliverde había leído en "cosmo" que la mejor estrategia para tener una noche de pasión salvaje era precisamente alimentar el hambre de tu pareja…  
- ¿Pero me quieres?  
- Sí  
- Entonces ya estuvo -abrazó a Shun por la cintura y comenzó a besar el cuello del peliverde mientras este se "resistía".  
- Hyoga, no, no quiero, ya déjame

perversos, jeje a ver a dónde llegan- se reía el patriarca

- Sí, sí quieres –Hyoga introdujo su mano en el pantalón del peliverde  
- ¡Hyoga!  
- Vamos Shun, coopera conmigo  
- ¡YA BASTA! -abofeteó a Hyoga sólo para después suplicar perdón

- ñoño, lo mejor será aplastarlos ya que no me ofrecen diversión, bueno, tendré un poco de consideraciones con ese chico Hyoga, se ve que anda urgido, podría hacer algo en cualquier momento-decía el honorable patriarca

- En ese caso, sigamos caminando-declaró Hyoga manifestando su molestia por lo ocurrido, él también sabía cómo castigar a Shun con su desprecio  
- Sí, mira, eso no estaba ahí antes-buscó disimular Andrómeda  
- ¿Será el guerrero de géminis?  
- No Hyoga, yo creo que es el guerrero de sagitario, Aioros quien murió hace trece años  
- Hablando de eso ¡que rápido se desarrollo Saori! ¿no crees?

- ¡A callar! Qué han venido a pelear no a platicar-se escuchó la voz tenebrosa proveniente de la armadura.  
- Qué raro, este guerrero me da mucha paz, mi cadena no dice nada  
- Eso es por que las cadenas no hablan Shun  
- Me refiero a que no detecta nada  
- Si ese es el guerrero de géminis, eso significa que Shiryu y Seiya ya deben de estar afuera  
- Sí, que dices si nos quedamos aquí y fingimos que nunca derrotamos a este guerrero-sugirió Shun que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la estrategia sacada de "cosmo"

- "otra dimensión"  
- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
- "cadena de Andrómeda"-Shun amarró su cadena a una columna mientras Hyoga era absorbido por la dimensión del gemelo- ¡Hyoga!  
- ¡Shun! Aaaaaahhhhhrrrrgggg  
- No, no quiero estar solo  
- Jajajajaja somos tú y yo niñito  
- Me rindo, me rindo no quiero que me pegues

Arles observaba todo desde la sala del patriarca con una mega gota en la cabeza -qué rayos con estos guerreros de Athena, me cae que los recogieron de un basurero, pero qué son ¿traumados de guerra?

- No me pegues, por favor, no me pegues-suplicaba extrañamente un Shun que se retorcía con las manos sobre las rodillas.  
- ¿Pegarte? Voy a matarte  
- NOOOOOOOO ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer esto?  
- No necesitas hacer nada, de hecho será más fácil si no haces nada  
- ¡nooooo!  
- Ah ya cállate- "explosión…"  
- Espera….  
- ¿mmmmh?  
- Tengo algo que te interesara ver  
- No puedo… ah sí, a ver  
Shun estaba pensando ¿Por qué mi cadena no dice nada, acaso es una ilusión? -cadena de Andrómeda -Shun acomodó la cadena en el suelo como protección formando círculos a su alrededor.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ahora no podrás hacerme nada jajajajajaja si intentas entrar mi cadena te hará mil pedazos  
- Pelmazo  
- No, pedazos  
- Digo, que eres un pelmazo, mira y aprende -la armadura de géminis comenzó a caminar sobre la cadena ante la mirada incrédula de Shun  
- No, no hagas eso, es trampa  
- ¿Trampa? Pero que tonto eres, ahora te descuartizare "otra dimensión"  
- Aaaahhhhh "cadena de Andrómeda" -Shun vuelvió a atar su cadena a una columna pero la armadura de géminis tomó la cadena y la rompió -¿Qué?  
-Jajajaja estúpido  
-¡IKKI!, SALVAME HERMANO  
-Otra vez tú, escucha Shun, ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer pero te diré una cosa, te ayudaré un poco, pero solo un poco y tendrás que hacer el resto por ti mismo -Ikki envió una de sus "plumas" al templo de Arles y rompió la concentración de éste

- MALDICIÓN, qué demonios fue esto-se quejó el patriarca

- Ohhh, ahora verás caballero de géminis, no importa en dónde te escondas, mi cadena nebular te encontrara "búscalo cadena"- la cadena de Shun comenzó a moverse formando zigzag hasta llegar al templo de Arles en donde se enredó con el collar de Arles  
- ¿Pero qué es esto? Parece un collar, a caso será del guerrero de géminis, debe de ser maricón, mira que andar usando collares

La armadura de géminis comenzó a juntarse para formar la figura de los gemelos

- Qué bonito, ¿será de verdad?- se acercó a la armadura-mejor me voy Seiya y Shiryu ya deben de estar en cáncer

Shun salió corriendo del templo de géminis…

- Hyoga… Hyoga… ¡HYOGA! Despierta Hyoga-ordenó Camus abofeteando a su discipulo  
Hyoga respondió babeando- mmmh mmmh mami…mmmh  
Camus abofeteando a Hyoga de nuevo- Es lo mejor que tienes para decir, ¿mami?, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Hyoga pensar en tu "mami" no te va a llevar a nada bueno  
Hyoga con la mirada iluminada- ¡MAESTRO CAMUS! Cuánto tiempo sin verlo  
- ¡CALLA!, ¡me decepcionas Hyoga!  
- Pero… maestro Camus  
- Hyoga dime, qué tan frío puedes ser  
- ¿Frío?  
- Te he estado observando, eres una vergüenza, mira que coquetearle a Aldebarán de esa "vulgar" manera  
- ¿Aldebarán?  
- Tauro  
- ¿Lo vio?, pero maestro, yo venia con la ilusión de verlo a usted, claro que el gran tamaño de Aldebarán me sorprendió pero...  
- IDIOTA, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que viniste a verme a mí?  
- ¿Cómo, es que todavía no lo sabe?  
- ¿Saber que?  
- Yo estoy obsesionado con usted maestro  
- Pero que tonterías dices, obsesionado, estúpido, para ser mi alumno resultas ser una gran decepción  
-No me diga eso, tal vez no seré el más fuerte de los caballeros y ciertamente no soy el más hábil pero…  
- ¿Cuál es el cero absoluto Hyoga?  
- ¿Qué? No sabía que me harían un examen, la verdad es que no estudié  
- Lo ves, eres una vergüenza, no quiero verte hasta que hayas madurado, cultivado, suicidado, yo que sé, el punto es: haz algo de tu vida Hyoga, deja de ponerme en mal, haz mancillado mi nombre como nadie lo había hecho, todo el mundo piensa que te di la armadura por haberme ido a embriagar con Milo  
- ¿Milo?, sigue con Milo  
- Ya sabes que sigo con Milo, deja de preguntar estupideces  
- Entonces no tengo opción, debo matarlo  
- ¿Qué dijiste? Matarme jajajajajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- No se ría, es muy en serio, si no va a estar conmigo ¡no lo dejaré estar con nadie más!  
- Cállate y date media vuelta  
- ¿Estamos en su templo?  
- No estúpido, jamás te dejaría entrar a mi templo, estamos en libra, igual Dohko ya no se puede quejar, está muy viejo para darse cuenta  
- ¿Libra?  
- Que dejes de preguntar idioteces, pero regresemos al punto ¿Cómo dijiste que me matarías?, estoy intrigado…  
- "POLVO DE DIAMANTE"  
-Polvo de… ¿DIAMANTES? Pero qué te has creído ¿el patito feo? Crees que vas a hacerme algo con algo tan básico e idiota como el polvo de diamante de verdad que eres estúpido, SOY TU MAESTRO HYOGA, VAS ATENER QUE INVENTARTE ALGO BUENO SI QUIERES MATARME IMBÉCIL  
- QUE NO ME DIGA IMBÉCIL  
- Ya veo, crees tener dignidad, pues bien te voy a enseñar cuánto me importa, ¿quieres ver el polvo de diamante Hyoga?, ten cuidado que te va a caer como descargue de rocas "POLVO DE DIAMANTES" -Hyoga salió volando por los aires hasta arrastrarse 5 metros sobre el suelo  
- ahhhhhrrrggg ¿Por qué hizo eso?  
- ¿Te gustó Hyoga? ¿Quieres más?  
- Yo lo quiero mucho ¿por qué hizo esto?  
- Tú no quieres ni a tu madre, eres un ninfómano, cosa distinta  
- Está bien, me gusta el sexo ¿y qué? Eso no significa que no pueda llevarlo a usted a mi cama  
- Cuida tus palabras muchachito, no olvides que sigo siendo una y mil veces mejor que Tú  
- Lo voy a castigar  
- Cállate Hyoga  
- Y no le perdono que haya dicho que no quiero a mi madre, porque usted sabe que no es así, si no la quisiera no habría hecho que Isaac me acompañara y muriera (NA: recordemos que para estas fechas Hyoga no sabe que Isaac está vivo), ofreció su vida como prueba de mi amor a mi madre  
- Isaac ofreció su vida como prueba de amor a tu madre, que desvergüenza, tú debiste morir ahí abajo, la verdad es que si no hubiese muerto Isaac él tendría la armadura de cygnus, pero te voy a castigar Hyoga ¿dices que quieres mucho a tu "mami" no? Pues bien si quieres volver a verla vas a tener que ir donde está Isaac por que nadando no vas a llegar… mira Hyoga, pon atención para que veas cómo hundo a tu madre (¡pobre señora!) la ves Hyoga, corre ve con ella…  
- No le perdono… "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"  
- Duerme Hyoga, eternamente "ATAÚD DE HIELO"  
- noooooo! -Camus congeló a Hyoga  
- Estúpido, de verdad que no creí que pudieras ser algo peor me iré Hyoga, te dejaré para siempre en este ataúd de hielo hasta que alguien pueda sacarte, jamás pude corregir tu estupidez, es algo que llevas innato, pero lo intenté solo espero que cuando salgas te des cuenta de la basura que eres… adiós Hyoga duerme en paz… soquete

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Shiryu  
- Muévete caballo alado, tenemos que entrar a este templo  
- Sí Shiryu vamos, vamos

Ya en el templo…

- Sabias que las hojas de los helechos son en realidad las ramas de los helechos  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sí, yo siempre creí que las hojitas eran las hojas pero las ramas son las hojas  
- Ya cállate  
- Se llaman pínulas  
- ¿Qué?  
- Las hojitas  
- Seiya, ya deja eso  
- AHHHHH!  
- ¿Qué?  
- Mira Shiryu, mira  
- ¿Qué pasa Seiya?  
- Ahí está  
- ¿Quién, qué?  
- Por los dioses Shiryu qué no lo ves  
- Seiya es la última vez que te recuerdo que estoy ciego  
- ahh eso! cierto pero ahí está  
- ¿Quién?  
- El caballero de géminis  
- Yo no siento a nadie  
-Te digo que ahí está  
- No lo creo Seiya, lo sentiría  
- Ahí está, ahí está viendo pasar el tiempo- cantaba Seiya- no voy a esperar a que nos ataque "dame tu fuerza pega…" -Shiryu lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo  
- No hay nadie ahí Seiya  
- Eso dices por que eres ciego, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "los ciegos mienten" o era "la ceguera es engañosa" ya no me acuerdo pero era algo así  
- Vamos a cruzar  
- No Shiryu, nos estrellaremos contra la pared  
- Te digo que no hay nadie ahí  
-No quiero, ve tú y luego te alcanzo  
- Ya vamos -comenzó a correr arrastrando a Seiya  
- AAAAAHHHHHH!  
- ¡Ya está!  
- Sorprendente Shiryu- ¿Cómo lo viste?  
- Pues precisamente porque no lo vi es que lo supe  
- Ser ciego es fantástico, déjame picarme los ojos  
- No hagas estupideces, mejor vámonos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo  
- Sí, vamos, vamos


End file.
